Me
Me & My Shadow is a cancelled American animated fantasy comedy film produced by DreamWorks Animation. The film was supposed to be a blend of both CGI and hand-drawn animation. It would have been the first DreamWorks Animation film (aside from the 2D scenes in The Croods and the Kung Fu Panda movies) to feature traditional animation since Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas in 2003. It was originally scheduled for release on March 14, 2014, but in February 2013, the film returned to development with Mr. Peabody & Sherman taking its release date. The soundtrack list has been released on IMDBpro. On one of the animators twitter, it was announced that the film is in negotiations to be released in March 2016 or late 2015 which will switch places with Kung Fu Panda 3. In an interview in late 2013, Jeffrey Katzenberg stated that the film was not cancelled but put back on it's development tracks and would start up production when they get a new re-write. Josh Gad, the one who plays Stanley Grubb, recorded his first line of dialogue on February 16, 2012 and posted it on his Instagram. He also posted a picture of a page of the script and one of the lines of direction were, "Stanley in Stan's control, waves at Heidi as she advantages closer to him". The film should start production in August or September. In a comic con, it was said that half of the movie is in 2D. The film was officially cancelled by DreamWorks supposedly halfway through production. Synopsis Stanley Grubb (Josh Gad), the world's most boring and dull man, has a shadow named Stan (Bill Hader) who wants more excitement but can't have it because he's attached to Stanley. When Stan uncovers a criminal plot in the shadow world that involves an evil shadow who wants to lead a rebellion to take over the human world, he decides to take control of Stanley to give him a glimpse of adventure and to also stop the shadow villain from leading the rebellion. The two of them goes onto an adventure throughout the shadow world to investigate the situation and face the villain before the villain and the shadows set out to the human world to take control of their humans. Stanley has a love interest named Heidi (Kate Hudson). Voice Cast *Josh Gad as Stanley Grubb *Bill Hader as Stan *Kate Hudson as Heidi, Stanley Grubb's love interest *Tom Hiddleston as Shadow villain *Anneliese Van der Pol as Heidi's shadow *Dave Attell as Shadow Flashlight, Stan's best friend in shadow world *Isla Fisher as Shadow Hero *Grace Phipps as Doodles, Stan's love interest Video "Me and My Shadow" Aborted Dreamworks Project Animation by Matt Williames Gallery 185.jpg 187.jpg Heidi from me and my shadow.jpeg ME AND MY SHADOW.jpeg 188.jpg 189 (1).jpg Hailey(2).jpg Heidi Upside-Down.jpg shadows-01.jpg shadows-02.jpg shadows-03.jpg shadows-04.jpg shadows-05.jpg shadows-07.jpg shadows-08.jpg shadows-09.jpg stanleys_apt.01-cb.jpg stanleys_apt.02-cbA.jpg stanleys_apt.03-cbA.jpg stanleys_apt.04-cb.jpg stanleys_apt.05-cb.jpg References Category:Upcoming films Category:Me and My Shadow Category:In development Category:2010s films Category:2019 films